


Carry me home

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019, Traveling, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 13: heavy“Sakura, you’re heavy.""It’s because I’m pregnant, you jerk.”





	Carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> skipping a day? Not this time  
> This is also connected to days 1 and 12 :D

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the forest floor when he awoke to a great pressure on the middle of his chest. He cracked one eye open, “Sakura, you’re heavy.”

“It’s because I’m pregnant, you jerk,” Sakura crossed her arms on top of her growing belly. She just wanted him to wake up already, so she sat on him. It made sense before she realized he was having trouble breathing. She liked to think she took his breath away, but not like that.

Sakura rolled off her husband to rest on her side. Her pregnancy hormones were throwing her moods all over the place. One moment, she missed her husband, even though he was always by her side, and the next she was crying. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, “I feel so fat. I’ve never been this heavy and I still have a long way to go with this pregnancy.”

Oh no, thought Sasuke, here we go again.

He sighed. He was plenty awake now. “Sakura, you’re carrying our child. You of all people should know how natural it is to gain weight.”

His wife glared at him, “no pregnant lady in the history of all shinobi has gained this much weight. It’s your fault. You got me pregnant and you feed me all the time.”

Guilty as charged. Despite their traveling, Sasuke always made sure Sakura had more than enough food to satiate her and the baby. And then some. Her cravings took them to multiple food stands in every village, and he always carried snacks in case hunger struck. Sasuke privately thought she looked adorable when she munched away with her cheeks stuffed.

Sakura got to her feet, standing so Sasuke could see her side view, “just look. Our baby is probably going to be huge. My feet are so swollen. My back hurts.” The list went on. Pregnancy was a beautiful thing, but it was also hard and annoying and long.

Sasuke stood up too, stepping behind her to place his one hand on her stomach, “do you want me to...carry you?”  
She twisted, more tears pooling in her green, green eyes, “you would do that for me?”

Now Sasuke was uncomfortable. He didn’t like to see her cry, so he merely nodded, hoping they could get on with their morning now. She dabbed at her eyes, “that’s sweet, Sasuke-kun, but I thought I was heavy?”

“You are,” he smirked at her as he bent down to slide his legs under her legs. He lifted her and she looped her arms around his neck. Sakura might be heavy, but Sasuke was strong. And he would never drop her, not in a million years.

They hadn’t been walking more than ten minutes when Sakura cleared her throat, “are you hungry or is it just me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short and im posting these late i didn’t have ideas besides a few lines until now but i just wanted to post


End file.
